


Comfort

by yvioae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Might add more tags, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvioae/pseuds/yvioae
Summary: Nagito struggles with self-esteem issues, and misses school because of it. His partners, Hajime and Chiaki, are there for him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like. super quickly while sleep deprived and it's also super short so this probably isn't that great buuut hopefully someone will enjoy it! It's more or less just some writing practice I'm mostly confident enough to post  
> This might be a tiny bit ooc in some places, I've never written these characters before (except for Chiaki in small rps), so I apologize for that! I'll probably edit this a bit in the future but for now I think it looks fine

A warm early summer day had come, and went by at an unbearably long pace, and it wasn’t helped by the fact the school day was without Nagito and Hajime around, Nagito spending time away from school, and Hajime being a reserve course student. Chiaki hated the time away from her boyfriends, it was nice when they all got together during breaks and such. 

But things had recently been strange, Nagito stopped showing up at school, and didn’t meet with her and Hajime at the fountain. It worried her a lot.

As she walked down the path towards the fountain, where she, Nagito and Hajime usually met up, playing with her hand-held console, she felt a sense of loneliness without Nagito walking beside her, asking about what video game she was playing while nodding along as she rambled about whatever it was. 

She wondered why he hadn’t shown up at school the past couple days, he always did, enjoying the time he got to spend with her and the rest of their class, as well as Hajime when he came by, since Chisa was nice enough to convince the headmaster to let him stop in sometimes.

Chiaki guessed she would find out soon enough. Putting away her console, she looked up, seeing Hajime half-asleep on the bench in front of the fountain, where they first met. It filled her with warmth to be here. “Hey hey, Hajime!” She greeted cheerfully, snapping him out of his sleepiness.

“Huh?” He looked up, and a warm smile spread across his face at the sight of Chiaki. “Hey, you woke me up.”

A giggle escaped her lips as she sat down next to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she did. “Sleepyhead.. long day, huh?”

“Sort of, yeah,” He pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. “Sorry I didn’t come by today, they had a surprise test and they kept me there for it, that’s probably why I’m so tired, it was so long and boring.”

“It’s okay, that sounds horrible, so you’re forgiven,” She smiled comfortingly, then let out a yawn, leaning back on the bench. “I had a long day too, without you and Nagi.”

His smile faltered, “He wasn’t here again today?”

He felt a pang of sadness and worry for his boyfriend, it wasn’t the first time he didn’t show up at school, but whenever he didn’t, it usually meant he was feeling down about something, and that was never good. Nagito was strange sometimes, and it had taken time to understand why he was like this occasionally. The main reason was his self-esteem. 

Nagito didn’t talk about it much, but he has horrible self-esteem issues, that he rarely opened up about. When it got him down, he would often shut down completely. Of course, as you can imagine, Hajime and Chiaki were there for him during these times, and this time would be no different.

Even though they were always there, it never seemed to truly go away for him. But that didn’t stop them, they were always determined to get rid of whatever was bugging him. He was their boyfriend, after all.

“Think we should go and see what’s up?” Hajime suggested, his smile returned. “See if he needs some of your signature hugs and kisses.” He said half-jokingly, nudging her.

She giggled softly, and nodded. “You don’t even need to ask. Come on, let’s go.”

She quickly stood up, and grabbed the taller boy's hand, pulling him up. She was unexpectedly strong, and it surprised Hajime a lot. She practically pulled the tired boy as she led the way towards Nagito’s home.

-

Nagito laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His room was illuminated by the orange hues of the sunset, which brought him a sense of comfort, but it wasn't enough to drive away his thoughts. He looked a mess too; wearing nothing but a t-shirt and his boxers, his hair was more messy than usual, and there were bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation.

The past few days he had felt.. sad. Depressed, you could say. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t bring himself to get up, it felt horrible. But what could trash like him do except revel in it?

He was useless. Useless and weak. All around him were talented, wonderful people; and he couldn’t stand it. It felt better to stay away from them, but that meant being away from Hajime and Chiaki, the two people he loved, and that was eating him up inside.

Tears began to well in the corners of his eyes as he continued to think. The thoughts just wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he tried, it just wouldn’t stop. He hated feeling like this, it made him feel so small. The past few days was an endless cycle of horrible thoughts, circulating through his mind.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise, then stomping, then his bedroom door was flung open. He quickly sat up, wiping his eyes with one arm, and then looked at the doorway. Hajime and Chiaki stood there, Hajime watching their girlfriend nervously, while Chiaki stared at Nagito, he could tell she was upset, as cute as she was.

“Oh.. H-” He was about to greet them, but before he could, Chiaki quickly came over and sat on his bed next to him, giving him a soft hug, cutting him off.

“Nagi! You had us worried sick, what have you been doing, missing school like this? And your room is a mess!” She scolded, in a soft, caring tone. “You were crying too..” She pulled away, and wiped the corners of his eyes, his skin felt soft and gentle. 

He felt a sudden wave of guilt, and he looked away from her. “I’m..sorry I..”

“Nagito.. what’s going on?” Hajime asked as he came and sat on his other side, a small frown on his face. He took one of Nagito’s hands and squeezed it gently. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen you.”

The white-haired boy simply looked down at his lap, his lip quivering slightly. He didn’t know what to say, really, all words had seemed to escape him at the moment. These two..had come here because he worried them, and that made him feel guilty and angry at himself. He felt the tears return, and trail down his cheeks.

“Hey.. it’s okay,” Hajime squeezed his hand tighter, and placed his free hand on Nagito’s cheek, attempting to rub away the tears. “Nagito, we’re here for you.”

Chiaki took his other hand, and rested her head on his shoulder. “You can talk to us, Nagi. Something’s clearly bothering you.”

He bit the inside of his cheek, slightly blushing at their actions. He looked at both of them. They had concerned looks on their faces as they stared at him, but gave him reassuring smiles when he met their gazes. He gently squeezed both their hands back, and took a deep breath.

“I just..” He hesitated for a moment, “I feel.. I feel worthless. Compared to you two, and everyone else I.. I’m just trash, even my talent is worthless.” He looked down. “I see all these talented, wonderful people, the symbols of hope, and I wish I could be like them. But I can’t, I never will be.”

Hajime looked at Chiaki, then looked back at Nagito. “You are not worthless. You are talented, you’re the most wonderful boy I know.” He looked off to the side for a moment, remembering what Chiaki told him long ago. “It’s not totally the same but, you know, I don’t have a talent, and I’ve learned that’s okay. Point is, talent isn’t everything, Nagito.”

“Even if you don’t have a talent, you’re a true symbol of hope!” Nagito claimed, looking Hajime in the eyes. “I’m nothing compared to you, or Chiaki, or anyone else. I’m completely worthless, you are the opposite.. You’re worth something.” He averted his eyes, looking at Chiaki. “You.. both of you are. Both of you are worth more than I am..”

“Stop comparing yourself to others,” Chiaki’s tone changed slightly, becoming a bit more hard, “You are wonderful in your own way. Just because I play video games doesn’t make me above you! The same goes for everyone else who has a talent.” She looked at Hajime for a moment, directing her next words at the both of them. “Talent, or no talent, we are all equal.” She turned back to Nagito. 

“And whether you like it or not, you give people hope, too. Every day you give me and Hajime hope,” She said, giving him a soft kiss. “You are, and always will be, our hope.”

“You are.” Hajime nodded in agreement. “All the time you.. you give me this feeling of happiness. I don’t know how to explain it, but.. you just make me happy, all the time! When we’re together, it makes me feel amazing, same goes for Chiaki. I love you both so much. I’m the luckiest guy on earth to have you both in my life.” He kissed him softly as well. “You may be going through a rough right now patch but.. we’re here for you, okay?”

Chiaki smiled at his words, “Yeah. We love you Nagi. No matter what talent you have, we will always love you.”

“You’re going to get through this,” Hajime added. “And we will be there, every step of the way. Alright?”

The words had struck a chord, and he began to full on sob now, squeezing both their hands tightly, all they did was cuddle up next to him, their warmth giving him a sense of comfort and happiness. He felt so loved, which was the strangest feeling to him, but he..he loved it immensely. Every moment he spent with these two.. it made him feel so good. 

And now, he didn’t feel so worthless. It was going to take a long, long time before he could say he was worth it, but with these two, maybe he’d get there someday. They had given him hope, as they always did.

As he continued to cry, his partners comforted him by rubbing soft circles on his back and the palms of his hands. It took him a few minutes to gather himself again, taking a breath, and wiping his tears.

“T-Thank you..just..thank you..you are both so good to me, I don’t deserve it,” He smiled, holding onto their hands as if his life depended on it. “Chiaki.. Hajime.. I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, Nagito,” Hajime smiled lovingly, giving his boyfriend another gentle kiss on the cheek. “And you do deserve it. You deserve so much, one day you’re going to realise that, I swear.”

“Yes you do,” Chiaki giggled, then decided to lighten the situation a bit, giving them both a mischievous grin, “Now, how about you clean yourself up, and we all go out? Get snacks, and maybe go to an arcade? That’ll cheer you up!”

“Leave it to you to turn this into a trip to the arcade,” Hajime laughed, loving the way her face lit up at the mention of video games, and hanging out with her boyfriends. “Well, Nagito?”

“Yes.” The boy smiled, his tears finally fading. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this lil thing  
> btw!! I'm accepting criticism if anyone wants to give me some!! I know I probably need it haha,  
> and let me know if there's any grammatical errors too!!
> 
> ps, stan komahinanami


End file.
